Rise Only to Fall?
by GamingChiliHedgehog
Summary: With a new open time frame, Rebekah travels to a galaxy far, far away with Ahsoka to fight The Empire. New Adventures await as well as new adversaries and friends. Will they survive the wrath of The Empire and Darth Vader? Or will they fall into death and despair?
1. Chapter 1

Years have passed since Ahsoka left the Jedi Order. She now supports the Rebels with the code name "Fulcrum" along with Bale Organa. Little is known how these two came in contact, but that story will be told in another book. Fulcrum reveals herself as Ahsoka Tano to the Rebels in their time of need. Now that one chapter has closed, another opens.

Ahsoka walks the halls of the Rebel ship and stops when she sees a ball of light. That's when I come in! I check my surroundings and notice a familiar face. "Ahsoka!" I yelled running to her. Without hesitation I wrap her in my arms tightly.

"Rebekah? How did you know I was here?" She asked.

"Long story, but I couldn't resist coming to help." I said petting the back of my head.

"I can see why." She said smiling.

Suddenly the ship rumbles and moves us around. The Empire is attacking us and Vader is with them. Yikes! What will happen if Ahsoka discovers the truth of Anakin? That question buzzes around my head till we hitch a ride on The Ghost. Seeing the Rebels: Ezra, Kanan, Zeb, Hera, Sabine, and Chopper turned my focus on what the current situation is.

"Who's this?" Kanan asked.

"I'm Rebekah, one of Ahsoka's best friends." I said slightly angry.

"Oh, I'm.."

"Kanan, a Jedi who survived Order 66." I said interrupting him.

The look on his face was priceless! "Come on, we've got a job to do." Hera said pushing Kanan aside. I walk with her and stand by Ahsoka. The fire from the enemy fighters shook the ship around which caused my head to spin and my eyes to move every which way. "Hang on Rebekah!" Ahsoka warned. I held on to the seat and closed my eyes. Then opened them and saw Vader's Tie Fighter.

"That Tie Fighter..." I gasped.

"What about it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh! Uh! It's just different from the others." I stuttered.

"You're right." She said looking at it.

Ezra is chasing it in another ship and he senses something odd. Ahsoka catches on which moves me into the left corner of the ship where I hide my meltdown.

"The Force is strong with him. Kanan! Let's find out how strong." She said reaching out to the Force.

"How can I help?" He asked.

"Just remember your training." She said.

Kanan puts his hand on Ahsoka's left shoulder and reaches out to the Force with her. I watch with ever growing fear knowing she can discover Vader's true identity. No one has time to take their eyes off the battle so I'm not noticed which is a relief. Ezra's voice comes through the ship's speaker and I sense incoming trauma.

"The apprentice lives." Vader said in a deep voice.

Ahsoka screams and faints. "Ahsoka!" I yelled. I take her into my arms and feel for a pulse. She's just unconscious, but will wake up different. Looking at her fills my eyes with tears so I embrace her cataleptic body to keep myself from falling apart. Once Hera jumps us into hyperspace, Ezra and Kanan want to talk with Ahsoka about Vader who they refer to as "The Sith Lord". But she hangs with me for the 5 minute wait.

"You know who that was?" I asked.

"Maybe, but I can't be sure." She answered.

"I can sense it in you. You think its Anakin." I spilled.

Ahsoka turns my way with a sad, concerned look. I lower my head and drag myself over to hold her. "I'm sorry: maybe I shouldn't have said that." I said snuggling my friend. She pushes me off and I sit down. "You can be silent with your mouth, but I can tell inside your head so many voices are talking about the Sith and Anakin." Ahsoka remained un-phased with her expression so low.

"You wanted to see us Ahsoka?" Ezra asked walking in.

"Yes, please come in." She said with a fake smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." She said still wearing that smile.

I could tell in her eyes she's drowning in deep sorrow, but she's just not admitting it. Ezra and Kanan know it was the Sith Lord they encountered on Lothal and they fear great danger about facing him again. Duh! But they don't know who he really is behind that mask: Anakin Skywalker. I think Ahsoka does and she's just in denial. Watching her wear a smile then turn around with her frown hurt me because I know what it's like to wear a mask.

Ahsoka and I leave to the Rebel ship to make myself noticed. "Admiral, this is Rebekah an old friend of mine who is willing to help me on my missions." She said introducing me. I smile and salute the Admiral. He seems to be fine with it knowing Ahsoka is just a "supporter" to the Rebel Alliance and not really a member. With that said, I'm her travel companion!

"This will be like old times!" I said excited.

"Almost, this time you get to travel with me. But if I want you to stay out of a mission then you stay here." She explained

"Understood Commander Tano!" I saluted.

Ahsoka smiled and noticed a dramatic change in me. I'm not really a weepy girl anymore: I have confidence that overtakes my sorrow and pushes me into doing what needs to be done. Yes, I breakdown and fail but I'm a better person! This time I can push myself into doing what I can in my power.

"You've changed a lot since I last saw you." Ahsoka said smiling.

"It's been a good two years in my world, but here it's been a long time." I said about to laugh.

"Yeah, we've come a long way and a lot has changed." She said.

"Indeed." I sighed.

The old Republic has fallen into a new order known as The Empire under Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader's rule. People have lost hope, but the Rebels have shown a great deal by fighting The Empire and that gave hope in these dark times. What happens now is a mystery to us, but we march on knowing we have a fighting chance against The Empire.


	2. Chapter 2

With having few recruits, Ahsoka decides to throw in a suggestion. She knows someone who can be of assistance: Captain Rex. His name is not mentioned, however, she warns Kanan to "trust him" because the Clones are the ones who killed the Jedi. Along with Anakin, Ahsoka's former master. It's a heavy thought.

Once Ahsoka shuts the doors, she enters the room where I'm waiting for her. I feel anxiety arise from the pit of my stomach to my chest making it hard for me to breathe. What are we going to do? Where are we going? "Relax, take a deep breath." Ahsoka said calmly. I follow her instructions and feel a little relaxed.

"What now?" I asked.

"We're going to Lothal." She answered.

"Why? It's crawling with Storm Troopers!" I freaked.

"That's why we stole an Imperial ship. Once past the blockade, we'll head to what appears to be 'nowhere'. In that sector is a hidden Jedi Temple." She explained.

"Wow, really!? What are we going to do there?" I asked.

"Look for answers, the Force will guide us. Let's go." She concluded.

"I like your style." I said following her.

What answers is the question that pondered me, but I didn't ask. I'm guessing answers for the Sith Lord we encountered. If she finds out a deeper truth sorrow and guilt for leaving will weigh on her. I'm not ready for that kind of pain to stab us through the heart. Ahsoka and I are one, when she hurts I hurt. We're not married, just close friends and they can be one as well.

We take an Imperial Shuttle to Lothal as a "Trogon Horse" to get past the blockade. Once in hyperspace, I take the time to talk with Ahsoka about our mission. I hesitate for a moment thinking the words won't come out right, but I try anyway.

"Ahsoka, you're not okay are you?" I asked.

"What makes you think that?" She asked.

"You seem down, looking for answers but to what?" I wondered.

"You'll see." She said smiling.

"You're impossible." I said a bit angry.

That didn't go as well as I hoped, but I can tell she's not okay. You can see it in her eyes. When we reach Lothal Star Destroyers block our path.

"You have reached Lothal, an Imperial controlled system. Identify yourself." Said a man's voice.

"My friend and I were just stopping by for a visit. We won't cause you any trouble." I said trying not to sound suspicious.

Ahsoka face palmed thinking this isn't going to work. A few moments later we are given the okay to pass through. I give her a thumbs up and she shakes her head "no" in a joking matter. We pass through the blockade and land just outside the city.

"You're lucky we got through." Ahsoka said leaving her seat.

"Lucky? I call it skill." I said somewhat boastful.

"Funny, I thought you said you didn't have skill." She said opening the door.

"That was years ago. I've changed." I said posing like Sonic the Hedgehog.

We walk outside onto the dry land seeing miles of it ahead. Knowing full well I can't walk miles without falling to my knees made me lose my confidence. I may have changed, but I still get discouraged and hurt.

"Ugh! It will take FOREVER to get there!" I wined.

"Relax, that's why we have THIS!" Ahsoka said pulling out a speeder with a side car.

"Thank God! I call side car!" I said happily jumping in it.

"Hang on." She warned starting it.

My body falls back to the seat and I hold on for dear life. With my glasses on my eyes remained protected from the wind. Ahsoka doesn't need them because she's cool without them. It was quite a fun ride even though I panicked at the start. Being with my best friend in the galaxy far, far away felt amazing: I felt like I could do anything!

When we came to a halt, I flung forward a little but held on the sides of the speeder. "Warn me when we come to a stop." I said crossing my arms. We exit the speeder and walk about 5 feet away from it. A huge bolder stood before us which is probably the Jedi Temple.

"Here it is. Focus the Force on this bolder and imagine a temple." Ahsoka instructed.

"Me as well? I can't use the Force!" I freaked.

"You about choked Tarkin using your anger, but this time relax and allow the Force to flow freely." She said reaching her hand out to the rock.

I reach my hand out as well and relax my mind and body. Hearing the bolder move made me think we had this, but sudden tight feelings form in the pit of my stomach again and flow throughout my body. I take a deep breath and as the air leaves my mouth so does my anxiety. The temple starts taking shape and before we know it we're done.

"Wow! That was amazing." I said chuckling.

"Follow me." Ahsoka said taking my hand.

We walk inside the temple with no doors except for the entrance/exit depending on where you stand. Jedi statues are lined up single file on the left and right with their sabers held up. The place looks old seeing the walls are chipped and cracked. Strange however it feels this temple holds wandering forces of light and dark.

"There are no doors! How do we look for answers?" I asked.

"We meditate and the Force will open a way specifically for us." Ahsoka said getting on her knees.

"Okay." I said kneeling beside her.

With our eyes closed I feel a breeze flow through me as if it touched my soul. This got me nervous thinking if I'm doing the right thing or not. But I had no other options so I just focused every part of my being to be open to whatever comes. I hear cries of despair echo in the room as well as evil voices plotting pain and suffering upon someone. Old scars begin to ache in my heart telling me maybe I haven't changed.

Suddenly I hear a door open so I open my eyes and see a path. "Ahsoka look! A path way!" I said nudging her. "Where? I don't see it." She said looking around. Curious, the path may be for me only. "I'm going, see you later." I said running into the dark path. Running through the dark hall seemed endless with no light at the end.

"Dang! I could be wandering in the dark forever." I said frustrated.

"You have child." A dark voice said.

"Who's there?" I asked trying to sound brave.

A black hooded figure with a torch appeared out of the shadows. It looked like the Grim Reaper, but he didn't have a scythe so it wasn't him. Still I felt frightened as he approached me.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" He asked.

"I'd say so!" I said shivering.

"The terrible fate is with her!" He angrily said.

"What!? What do you mean?" I asked.

"That scar upon your heart is a death seal! When she goes, you go!" He said pointing his skeleton finger at me.

My heart stopped. That dagger Dark Ahsoka threw in me was a death seal the whole time. Not the weapon itself, but the scar it left on my heart. It all makes since now!

"You can't escape your fate child! Death is coming for you!" The cloaked skeleton said disappearing.

"Wait! How can I..oh." I sighed.

I fall to my knees and cry. Deep down I knew this was coming, but I thought it wasn't real. I wish it wasn't. My fate it sealed and scars can't heal. Meanwhile, Ahsoka is still meditating for answers on Darth Vader. She hears his breathing and looks around for him but nothing until a red saber turns on from behind. She gets up and sees Vader face to face.

"You will pay for betraying me." He said in that deep voice.

"I never betrayed you! The Jedi are the ones who betrayed me." Ahsoka cried.

"It's of no concern to me, I destroyed them." He said holding his saber close.

Ahsoka's face turns sad then serious. Vader grabs her by the neck and brings her close.

"If you tell me where the remaining Jedi are I may spare your pathetic life." He said bring his saber close to her.

"There are no other Jedi! You and your master have seen to that." She said struggling.

"Then you will die with the rest!"

Vader runs his saber through Ahsoka's chest and she wakes up from her meditation alive. But panicked and unaware of me she falls to pieces on the floor. I'm still wandering in the dark trying to escape. My friend is breaking from that strange vision and I'm lost with nowhere to go. Two great scenarios! Which one would you choose?

"Hello!" I yelled. "Is there anyone there?"

Two torches light up revealing a double doorway. I carefully reach for a nob and slowly turn it. It could be a trap or my way out. When I peek inside I see a throne of darkness indicating it might be a trap. Next move: spring the trap. As I walk in I see more old walls cracked and something different: smoke. A shadow zips by me all around then stops in front of me. The hood comes off and reveals itself as Dark Ahsoka.

"You! What do you want?" I asked.

"Now there's no need to be adversaries. I want to help you." She said petting a side of my face.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped.

"If you cooperate I may be able to break the curse upon you." She said with a wicked smile.

"How?" I asked.

"Follow me." She said heading to the staircase.

I get a sick feeling, but there seems to be no other way around it. What could break this "curse"? Is it suicide? A ritual? What could it be?


	3. Chapter 3

Knowing I could be walking into a trap I prepare myself for what may come. Dark Ahsoka according to legend is a Demon of Pain meaning she causes pain to all she comes in contact with. Also, she is a deceiver and a liar. She loves to trick people into sinful things whether it is murder, drug or porn addiction, alcohol, having sex outside of marriage, and many other things. Her lies lead others into thinking low or too high of themselves, suicide, self-harm, and believing dark ideals.

"When we arrive to the proper room you do exactly as I say." Dark Ahsoka said holding me close.

"If I refuse?" I asked.

"This will go through your heart then." She said pointing the dagger there.

"Okay. Fine." I wined.

"Good girl!" She said patting me on the back.

I'm not ready to die, but if her way of "curing" me is wrong then I'll have to face death. When we reach the room I see a mat in the center of the room with four candle pillars distant from it. I walk slowly till Dark Ahsoka tells me to stop.

"In order for this ritual to work..."

"What ritual?" I asked interrupting her.

"The one to cure you, now as I was saying in order for this ritual to work you must take your clothes off.

"What!? I can't do that! What if kids are reading this!?" I freaked.

"Then we'll go with plan b." She said holding the dagger out.

I sighed and tried to quickly think of a plan as I pretend to follow her orders. As I take my shirt off, I fling it on Dark Ahsoka and punch her. I take my shirt back and escape out the door. Running as fast as I could to the exit I nearly trip on the steps but manage to reach ground floor. Dark Ahsoka appears at the exit and holds the dagger at me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said wiggling her right index finger.

"This is madness! You're asking me to compromise what I believe or die!" I yelled.

"That's how it goes my dear." She said treading her finger on the edge of the blade.

"Very well, try this on for size!" I said Force gripping her.

I fling Dark Ahsoka over my head and she crashes into her throne. The remains float around her and fly at me. I run away to the left forgetting I could grab them with the Force. Still running I trip on my own feet and skid my knees. Unable to get up, my adversary walks over to me with a sinister plot in mind.

"Perhaps I can find better ways to put you in the mood." Dark Ahsoka said taking both ends of her cloak.

"Don't try me! I'm not into your schemes!" I yelled in tears of pain.

"Oh, well let's change that shall we." She said kneeling down to me.

She pets a side of my face as a way to hypnotize me into her trap. I feel my head spin but I try to resist her spell. However seeds of darkness are being planted without knowing and they grow inside slowly but surely. My will to fight evil was strong, but is it stronger than Dark Ahsoka's spell?

"It is useless! Just let go and fall under it." She said massaging my arms and shoulders.

That made it harder feeling the dark energy flow in my veins. I can feel a need for what I was receiving, but I know it's my flesh trying to win me over. However the darkness tends to define my will at times and this sadly was one of them. I fought well, but not well enough. Dark Ahsoka carries me to the room I escaped from and undresses me.

When I wake up I see her in front of me and the mat I'm lying on. Her smile, instead of it appearing wicked it was normal in my eyes. The spell worked and no one can save me now. I'm to do whatever Dark Ahsoka wants me to, even though "the old me" would hate it. She would REALLY hate it! I may never be able to forgive myself for this.

"Hello there my dear, it's time to have fun." She said removing the cloak.

Where is Ahsoka when I need her? Looking for me! She's on her way to rescue me from this sick and twisted ritual. Couldn't I have thought of something better? If I tried it'd be full of blood and guts instead. I don't think I'd enjoy that much at all. Anyway, Ahsoka makes it to the entrance and looks around the huge room. She hears evil voices coming from the room I'm in and runs to it.

Ahsoka peeks in the room and immediately turns away seeing the horrid ritual take place. Somethings are best left to the imagination. But desperate to right this wrong, she runs in and pushes Dark Ahsoka away and somehow snapped me out of it. Apparently interrupting the ritual was the way to break the spell. Spiritual reality is interesting!

"Where am I? What happened to me!?" I asked frantically.

"Escape now, talk later!" Ahsoka said handing me my clothes.

"Sorry you had to see that." I said quickly dressing.

"It's over now, let's go!" She said taking my hand.

We run out the door and meet Dark Ahsoka at our exit. She's still trying to win me over as a puppet, but it doesn't work. I grip her with the Force and fling her behind me. Finally, we escape and exit the temple to our speeder. Now that was a heart stopping escape for me! I never thought I would make it out.

"That was close!" I yelled over the noise.

"No kidding! But we got what we came for!" Ahsoka yelled over the noise.

Once we reach our ship, we leave the speeder since it's not really ours. Quickly we start the shuttle and jump into hyperspace. The good news is we made it out alive and experienced visions and/or spiritual travel. The bad news is I lost to Dark Ahsoka's spell which planted seeds of darkness inside me. I could be subjectable to anything she tries now!

"Really Ahsoka what happened back there?" I asked.

"On your part, you don't want to know." She said sternly.

"I'll take your word for it, but what happened to you?" I wondered.

"I saw that Sith Lord and he's after the remaining Jedi. He killed them all or so he thought." She explained.

"I'm glad you're still here Ahsoka." I said smiling.

"You too." She said returning a smile.

Nothing like a friendly conversation to end our mission! By now Ezra and the others have probably returned with Rex. Would be appropriate with us returning to the Rebel Fleet. Once we arrive inside, we wait for a few minutes for the Rebels to return and there we see good old Captain Rex. Ahsoka walks up to him and I feel like it's the Clone Wars again.

"You got old." Rex said honestly.

"It had to happen sometime Rex." She said giggling.

Ahsoka then decides to hug him which warms my heart seeing these two unite. Feeling love uncontainable I had to do the same to her. It was a touching moment for all of us, well maybe not all of us. Now that we have Rex on our side this should help even the odds with The Empire. I still worry for Ahsoka's emotional state regarding Darth Vader. It could lead to something horrible: she could turn to the dark side, get killed by him, or fall to pieces where I can't fix her. For as long as I can, I will stick by her!


	4. Chapter 4

Resting from what occurred the other day felt like a weight lifted off my shoulders. I seriously hope that doesn't happen again! After thinking it over I felt sick and nearly threw up. It's that bad! Woe to those who think it's a good thing. Evil comes in all shapes and sizes, be aware!

"What next my friend?" I asked walking up to Ahsoka.

"Jedi business." She answered.

"Am I qualified?" I asked.

"Not this time around. Let's do something alone, apart from each other." She suggested.

"But I want to be with you." I pleaded.

"Somethings are done better alone." She said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Okay." I sighed.

I hate disappointments especially when it comes to not being with my friends, but being able to hug Ahsoka before she left made me feel a little better. I watch her leave and rest in a room. With nothing to do I meditate my mind and body to search myself. Maybe I can find a way to escape the fate scarred upon me. Maybe if I don't find out about Ahsoka's death then I'll be okay.

"Why so troubled are you?" Asked an elder's voice.

"What? Master Yoda!" I exclaimed.

"In danger you are." He said pointing his stick at me.

"Everyone says that, I'm doomed to this fate when Ahsoka dies I die." I moaned.

"Believe that do you?" Yoda asked.

"Well, I suppose." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Faith you must have in order to overcome this." He said smiling.

Faith is something I lack in days like these seeing everything collapse in front of me: the galaxy, hope, and soon my best friend.

"Easy for you to say, you're not doomed by this fate." I said about to cry.

"Death is a natural part of life, but not the end it is. Only the beginning of a new life." Yoda explained.

"I guess, but I'm not ready to die. Unlike you I have plans for the future." I pointed.

"So many planned for their future, but fulfilled it they did not."

It's sad that many plan for their future but die before they can make it happen. The Younglings had a future of becoming Jedi Knights, but were slaughtered by Anakin who is now Darth Vader.

"You're not helping Master Yoda: I don't even know what I'm supposed to do." I complained.

"Allow the Force to guide you, and only then will your path become clear."

Those were Yoda's last words when he faded away from my vision. I guess I'm on my own from here. No one can save me, not myself, Ahsoka, the Rebels, no one. That's when I curl in a ball and cry. What would you do if you were doomed to a death sentence? Most would probably do stupid things that would bring them close to death. At least I think so. For me I just cry till my emotions run dry.

After a few hours of letting my feelings bleed, I arise and lay on my bed to rest my tired body. That was emotionally exhausting! Finally Ahsoka returns and sees me in the wreaked state I'm in. She walks over quietly, kneels down, and kisses my forehead. I open my eyes and see the bright smile of a good friend.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." She said smiling.

"Hey Ahsoka." I said crawling out of bed.

I fall into her arms with no energy left in my body. Ahsoka holds me so I don't slip and fall to the ground. Friends can hold onto each other too you know. It's not just a boy/girl relationship thing. Our world is just messed up!

Noticing I'm limp, Ahsoka feels for a pulse and it's getting fainter. So she carries me to the medical center and Rex helps. The moment I arrive I flat line and Ahsoka gets concerned. She starts to feel she has a real connection with me after all these years. After a few shock treatments my heart starts to beat again. Oxygen is provided as well as an IV to keep me hydrated.

Slowly, but surly I begin to wake up.

"Look, she's waking up." Rex said taking notice.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You need to stop dying on us." Ahsoka said nervously giggling.

"I almost died, again?" I asked.

"Apparently, what caused you to feel weak?" Rex wondered.

"I saw Yoda and we talked." I began.

"You saw Master Yoda!?" Ahsoka gasped.

"Yes, he told me that faith is a way to escape this fate but that's hard to find these days." I explained.

"We'll help you, I'm here for you." Ahsoka said wrapping her arm around me.

I felt at ease and held my friend tight in my arms. She had to leave after that to discuss something about Younglings with Kanan. The Inquisitors are after them for Sidious to raise them and train them in the dark side. We all know that's not going to happen when Ahsoka takes center stage! But I don't understand why there are these Inquisitors. I thought Sith only had a master and an apprentice. Things change I guess.

I hate being stuck here in a hospital when I could be out there with Ahsoka, but there's a reason why I'm not there. Not just because I'm currently weak, a lightsaber duel takes place and that would have been ugly for me to be around.

When Ahsoka arrives, she checks up on me and hangs with me till the dawn of a new day. What that day will bring is a mystery. This worry of the unknown nags at my soul stealing all hope of surviving this fate. If I'm to have faith then no fear or doubt should be in me, but faith in what? In God? The Force? I guess to trust in whom I serve is best fit, but I feel like I'm fading inside.


	5. Chapter 5

When the day arrives I wait till I'm unhooked from everything so I can go looking for Ahsoka. It took about ten minutes for me to leave the medical center and into the halls. I walk in our room and she's meditating. So I sit down with her and wait for a proper opportunity to speak.

"Do you feel better?" Ahsoka asked.

"Now that I'm with you how can I feel bad?" I asked.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." She said smiling.

"What's next?" I wondered.

"I'm not sure, but I sense the end is near for some reason." She explained.

"I feel it too, but why?" I asked.

"In time all things must come to an end."

"Not all things!" I said interrupting.

Ahsoka shook her head in agreement and smiled seeing my faith has grown. There is still light in me, but it's buried under a lot of sorrow and fear. One day that will change and I will hope again.

"Our memories won't die nor will our friendship." I said lighting up with pride.

"Agreed." She said.

"I just wish I could be a hero like you. Saving the galaxy from the dark side and bring it closer to peace." I sighed.

"Rebekah, you are better than you realize. You believed in me all this time from the beginning to this present time. You've shown a love my master couldn't show."

This brought tears to my eyes and I pull Ahsoka into my arms. My heart exploded with love and joy. Now I wish the end wasn't near for our adventures. At least, we feel the end is close. With that in mind I make the most of my time. Not that I haven't, I'll just do better and make these moments count. Every second is precious in life. However there are days we don't see that and we just let time fly by.

Every moment with Ahsoka has been a joy getting to know her, travel with her, bond, stand for what's right, and hold tight to each other. Friendship should be cherished forever. It may not last forever, but the choice is between you and your friend. If you both agree chances are the bond will not break. What if your friend disagrees but you want the friendship to last? Do all you can without being rude to revive what is dead in your bond with them.

If it doesn't work out, let it go because if you don't new opportunities to make new friends will pass you by. Don't let one untied bond get you down to the point of giving up on friendship. If you've had more than one, keep trying anyway. Friendship is a sweet part of life! Don't miss out on it.

My days are well spent in the Rebel ship with or without Ahsoka. However, I experience emotional ups and downs knowing my time with my best friend is nearly up. Also, being with her brightens my life and gives me hope. But putting my hope in her will be one of my biggest mistakes ever. Never should you put your hope in a person or thing, but in God.

The next day we are set off to another Jedi Temple where the Inquisitors are spotted. Kanan and Ezra allow me and Ahsoka come along. I exit the ship when the Inquisitors are gone because I can't fight. As I step onto the planet I cough from the smoke in the air, but I adjust to the atmosphere. The temple has fresher air which is a relief. We all meditate in the center for the Force to guide us in the direction each of us should go.

Kanan is the first to see a door so he runs to it. Funny thing is, is that none of us can see it other than Kanan. Ezra then is taken somewhere with Yoda after Ahsoka talks about him. Now it's just me and my best friend. I open my eyes and gaze upon what appears to me as an angel. But it's just Ahsoka peacefully meditating under a dim light. I felt like I was going to fall into a deep rest feeling overwhelmed with love and peace.

Suddenly a hand taps my shoulder and I snap out of my daydreaming. My heart stops and leaps hard afterwards. Thank God it was only Future Ahsoka. She leads me to an entrance cloaked in light. As the light dims, I find myself in a dojo or at least that's what it looks like. The walls have lightsabers hanging in many different ways and a banner hangs from the ceiling.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"To remind you of something important." Future Ahsoka said examining the room.

"What might that be?" I wondered.

"Darkness does not prevail against the light." She stated.

"I know that! Why are you telling me this?" I asked confused.

"Whatever happens, never walk away from what you believe in."

The vision ends with those words and I'm standing outside the crumbling temple. Ezra, Kanan, and Ahsoka escape and head for the ship. I follow them inside and we take off. Though the mission is over, I sense something that overwhelms me but I try to shake it off. Ahsoka looked sad, it broke my heart so I hold her close and thankfully she doesn't mind. I held her until we made it home to the Rebel Fleet.

"What was that all about?" I wondered.

"I'm not sure, but I think I know what our next mission holds." Ahsoka said seriously.

"What might that be?" I asked.

"For me to know and for you to find out." She said getting ahead of me.

This got me on edge. That feeling came back to me and in my heart I knew it had something to do with Darth Vader. Ahsoka knows it. I head to my room and let my feelings burst out. I try to keep my cries as quiet as possible so no one hears me. The time is coming, Ahsoka will face Vader and it won't be a pretty sight.


	6. Chapter 6

This is it! We head out to Malachor just as Yoda told Ezra. A Sith Temple lies there as well as dark adversaries. Ahsoka and I talk to Rex before we lose communication. It brought back so many memories I could barely hold back my tears. When the call ended, I brought Ahsoka into my arms tightly as if it were the last time we'd see each other. Will it? I certainly hope not! What would I do without Ahsoka?

Before this ever happened however, Chopper was able to locate a safe planet for a Rebel Base. Funny thing is that it was found over a droid leg he wanted. The planet wasn't very welcoming till we found a way to fend off these bugs. Brings back memories of Geonosis.

When we arrive I sense that feeling again and I'm beginning to think it is Darth Vader. Ahsoka knows I'm anxious so she stays close to me in case of danger. She looks at me like everything will be okay. How can it be? We could be walking to our death! Just as I thought, when Ezra reached for a red glowing orb we fall into the planet and stand face to face with a Sith Temple.

"Okay! I've seen enough! Let's go Ahsoka!" I said panicking.

"No! We're not leaving yet!" She said taking my arm.

If she's not leaving, then I'm not leaving. So we journey through the planet and see what appears to be a battlefield. It reminded me of The Chronicles of Narnia with the stoned people in the White Witch's castle. That's just me though. It's really a place where a battle was fought many years ago and from what Ahsoka can tell no one won.

Suddenly, an Inquisitor appears so Ahsoka pushes me behind a huge rock for safety. I hear saber clashes, explosions, yells and screams. Ezra falls into a hole in the ground, but he's safe so we continue to move on. Or is he? Darth Maul lures Ezra into darkness while I and my friends journey through Malachor. This place is covered in darkness I find it hard to see in here, but the dim red light helps a little.

When we arrive the temple takes a different shape because Ezra took the Sith Holocron and now he must place it somewhere on the top floor. Of course the Inquisitors chase us on their helicopter sabers. How cheap! Ahsoka helps up to the next floor and I watch from above.

"Wait! Where's the Seventh Sister?" I wondered.

She was killed by Maul since Ezra refused to do it himself. I know I would even though it'd be killing an enemy. It'd be hard to bring myself to do it. Maul however has no problem taking all of them out on his own. Ezra and I head up to the top while Ahsoka and Kanan handle Maul. Why? He's a bad guy! I take one look back and see Kanan loose his eye sight which made me jump.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked.

"Oh! Nothing! Let's go!" I said trying to hide what I saw.

Once we reach the top, Ezra places the Holocron in place and the temple shakes again. My stomach turns into knots when I hear the Tie Fighter from behind. I run to the ends of the floor to look for Ahsoka and call for her. She was nowhere to be found. At a distance I see Ezra fight Vader and he loses in 10 seconds. Tempted to run, I see Ahsoka stand ready to fight. My eyes tear up a bit thinking this might be it. I inch a little closer to listen to what they are saying.

"I was beginning to believe I knew who you were behind that mask. But it's impossible! My master would never be as vial as you!" She yelled.

"Anakin Skywalker was weak. I destroyed him." Vader said in his deep voice.

"Then I will avenge his death!" She said starting to growl.

"Revenge is not the Jedi way." He pointed.

"I am no Jedi!" She growled.

Ouch! Seeing Ahsoka with a sad yet angry look broke me because she's hurting inside and mad (and sad) at Anakin for turning away. I watch these two clash sabers and it frightens me. Ahsoka is doing well, but for how long? She and Vader know each other's fighting styles. The outcome I fear will be ugly.

Ezra tries to get the holocron protected by red lightning, but he fails because it takes a master and an apprentice to remove it. So Kanan and Ezra do it together. Meanwhile I follow the battle and Ahsoka is losing focus. My heart pounds so hard it's like a fist to the chest and my body is shivering like a vibrator. Never in my life have I felt like this! Seeing this happen before my eyes is unbelievable. When Ahsoka is pushed off the edge to the next floor I inch away from Vader so we don't meet face to face.

Finally I get the chance to keep my eyes on Ahsoka and stay at a safe distance from Vader. Ezra and Kanan are leaving because the temple is collapsing and they got what they came for. Vader pulls them in using the Force, but Ahsoka jumps in and cuts half of his mask. I run as fast as I could to her and I witness an unlikely reunion. The face of Anakin Skywalker can be seen, but it's clouded in darkness.

"I won't leave you! Not this time." She said promising him.

"Then you will die!" Vader said turning his saber on.

"NO! Ahsoka!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

She pushes me and Ezra away from coming near. The wall closes to where neither I nor Ahsoka can turn back. Sabers still clash at the last few seconds till the temple explodes. I refuse to leave my best friend behind even if I'm going to die in this explosion. Do I? Will I?

Suddenly, a shield is formed around me just before the temple explodes. Who did it? It was Future Ahsoka! Behind the shield I watch the huge explosion and weep thinking my friend is dead. Is she? Darth Vader we all know survives because he can't die till Episode VI. What about Ahsoka? Did she die by Vader's hand?

When the smoke clears, I can see two figures: one is Vader and the other has to be Ahsoka. I run to her, but Future Ahsoka stops me. Vader walks away limping from all the damage he took. I still try to reach Ahsoka, but I'm not going anywhere.

"Ahsoka! Over here!" I yelled.

"She can't hear nor see you." Future Ahsoka said.

"That's it then!? What happens to Ahsoka?" I asked.

"Only time will tell, but your story with her ends here."

I fall to the dusty floor begging for this to not be true. There's no way I can go on knowing this is the end for me and Ahsoka. She's everything I ever could want and need. No, I'm not saying we're "girlfriends" I'm just saying she means everything to me as a best friend. There's no way I'd compromise my morals! In times like these I'd state how I feel, cry it out, and do my best to move on.

"Run a blade through my heart why don't you!?" I cried.

"Just because your story with Ahsoka ends doesn't mean your life ends." Future Ahsoka pointed.

"True, but it feels like the end. I don't wanna go back to my world!" I said continuing to cry.

"Right now the best thing to do is let these wounds heal. Remember to stay on the path of light and do not sway into the darkness." She explained.

"What I feel isn't of the light!" I cried.

"Feelings don't determine your path: however, they can motivate you onto one. Only your choices define your path." She explained yet again in her wisdom.

That made me feel a little better, but I'm still hurting inside. Ahsoka is probably in conflict with herself or severely hurt. Maybe both! It's hard to say where she's going now. The best thing to do is wait and see what opens.

"I guess now would be a good time to leave." I sighed.

"Yes, but if you wish to lament longer be my guest." Future Ahsoka said wrapping her arm around me.

"Thanks for understanding." I said falling into her arms.

I wept as long as it took for me to feel better and went home. This adventure may have been shorter, but it was more intense getting to see Ahsoka fight her former master now known as Darth Vader. What happens to her now is unknown, however, one day we will see her through to the end of her time. Sad as it may be, but she will be reunited with her master and the other Jedi as well.

I find this to be a happy ending because I'm at ease knowing Ahsoka, deep down she will chase the light and not sway into darkness. Also, a novel is coming in October for Ahsoka where it takes place between when she left up to when she came in Rebels. So many exciting adventures await you and I! Let's not dwell on the past, but on what's here and what's to come. Live even when it's hard, problems are a sign of life. Keep going! The best is yet to come!


End file.
